Motel Havoc
by amycanuck
Summary: what if kira and cassie were sister? what if nick had a sister? see as they get in trouble on the way to Grandma's
1. Chapter 1

This is a push fan fiction. It has Nick, Kyra, Cassie and a new girl named Amy. Cassie and Kyra are sisters and Nick is Amy's brother. Amy is a year younger than Cassie, who is still 13. Nick and Kyra are engaged, and both have custody of there sisters, but raise them together.

Cassie's POV……………………………………………………………………

"Remind me again why we are going to Iowa." Amy whined as we drove down the road. We were going to visit Nick and Amy's grandma, who lived in the middle of nowhere Iowa. Both Amy and I did not want to go, but Nick and Kyra made us.

"Grandma wants to see us, and you had better stop complaining." Nick warned as we drove, he was talking to Amy, but I knew it was meant for me to.

So we drove on not talking much, and no one could agree on music. Amy somehow got Nick to buy a portable DVD player, she seriously can get anything she wants. We watched movies, and more movies, until Kyra told us to turn it off. My sister is nice, but sometimes she makes me so mad, like then. So there was nothing to do, and it was getting late, so we stopped at a motel.

"I'll go get the room, you guys just stay here." Nick said as he walked away toward the desk. Me and Amy were bored so we started to play fight, that is till Kyra glared at us. Man, older sisters can be such a pain. Then we saw them, two very hot guys. They were probably 15 or so, and were going to the pool. One of them threw a paper airplane at Amy and I, and I saw that it had writing on it, but I didn't get to read it because Nick walked up.

"I had to get two rooms, because they only have rooms with one bed left."

"Bet your glad about that." I winked at Nick only to have him give me an evil look and Kyra turn all shades of red.

"All right your room 234 and we are room 240. So if you need us just come knock on the door." Nick said nervously, I think he was scared something would happen to us.

"Don't worry we will be fine!" Amy shouted as she ran to our room. I followed her closed the door, and pulled the airplane out of my backpack.

"You kept the airplane?" Amy asked disgusted. "I mean there hot, but that's a little weird."

"No, there's writing on it." I opened it and it said 'Meet us at the pool'. "Amy they want us to meet them at the pool!"

Amy started to jump in excitement then cut into my thoughts. "Hey we have to ask Nick and Kyra."

I had totally forgot about that, "That's all right. We will both go to there room, but you ask. Nick always says yes to you." So we got our bathing suits out and ran to there room. I knocked and Nick answered the door.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Yes, but Nick were bored and not very tired, can we go to the pool?" Amy asked with an amazing set of puppy dog eyes. Nick looked at us looked at Kyra, then said, "You can go until 11:30, but I want you back by then got it?"

"No problem! Bye." We both shouted as we ran to the pool. We quickly got changed in the bathroom, then came out.

"Well hello, there." One of the hot guys said. "I'm Matt."

"Hi, I'm Cassie." Then he led me to the pool. And I saw the other one go up to Amy.

"Hey, I'm Ryan, and I have dibs on you." He winked at her.

"Hi, my name is Amy. And I don't mind if you have dibs on me!" She giggled. Then Ryan threw her over his shoulder and ran into the pool.

We talked and swam, and were having so much fun, when Matt suggested we take his brothers car out for a spin. I was hesitant, but Amy was all the way in.

"We totally should!! Come on, Cass!" Amy was the giggly one, and didn't care about consequences, but man it did sound fun.

"Come on Cassie, you can ride shotgun, by me!" Matt persuaded.

"All right, but only till 11:30." I said looking at the clock which read 11:15. We all got in the car, and like he promised I rode shotgun. Amy on the other hand was on Ryan's lap making out with him. We just kept driving, and then I realized it was past one o'clock. We were having so much fun I couldn't say anything anyway. Then Amy's cell rang, "Pick it up!" I yelled at her.

"It's Nick." She said panicked, "what do I say?" Amy answered and started talking, and then crying, and finally hung up.

"Well?" I was so nervous.

"We have to go. Cassie we are so dead!" Amy didn't say any more just cuddled into Ryan, who I must admit comforted, her very well.

"I am really sorry if I got you in trouble." Matt apologized.

"Don't worry about it, it cant be that bad." I tried to sound braver than I felt!

We finally arrived at the motel, to see Nick pacing outside. He looked seriously pissed, and that worried me. Matt parked the car, and Nick opened the door for me and dragged me out and then dragged Amy out.

"Where were you?" He demanded

"We, um, well went out for a drive. We kinda lost track of time, sorry." I tried to appoligize the best I could, but knew that it would do nothing.

"Yeah Nick, we were just having fun." Amy said in her typical blond way. "We didn't mean to be out so late!"

"Just go to your room, and Kyra and I will discuss this later." He told us as he led us to our room.

So if you want to know more about the story you will have to review.


	2. Cassie mistake

This is Nick's POV…………………………………………………………………

After I put the girls to bed, I went back to mine and Kyra's room. I was so mad that they would blatantly disobey me! I know I can be a little strict, but I am not that bad, and I expect that if I say to do something that you will do it.

"What are we going to do? We can't let them get away with this." I asked Kyra. This is one of the things that I think make our relationship great, we talk and communicate.

"I don't know. I mean were travelling so what really can we do? Grounding them wont work, because they are in the van all day." What Kyra said made sense, what can you do when travelling?

"Maybe we should wait till we get to grandmas." I suggested.

"We should, maybe your grandma will have some suggestions for us." After she said that I started to laugh. "What is so funny?"

"I know exactly what grandma would suggest." I chuckled

"Well what?" I could tell the curiosity was killing her.

"Grandma would tell us to spank them. And quite frankly I don't think that is a bad idea."

"Then that is what we should do!" Kyra vehemently agreed.

"No offense baby, but I don't think you would do much damage to Cassie's butt. She is stronger than you." She looked at me like I was an idiot.

"I thought you would be the one to do it."

"Well I will spank Amy of course. She is my sister, after all. But, Cassie isn't my sister." It's not that I wouldn't spank Cassie, its just I thought Kyra might have a problem with it.

"Nick, I don't have a problem with you spanking Cassie. Remember, we are raising them together, and that means you have as much authority over her as I do." Kyra had a point.

"All right, but we will wait till we get there. And I guess we tell them in the morning." With that we went to bed, we had a long day of driving tomorrow.

Amy's POV………………………………………………………………………….

My brother woke us up at six, like six in the morning! It was horrible, I am not an early riser, which makes him really mad, but whatever. On the way out I saw the hotties from last night and I just smiled and waved and both Kyra and Nick gave me a death glare. I could tell today was not going to be a good day! We got in the van and started down the road when Nick adjusted the mirror so he could look at us.

"Amy, Cassie, me and Kyra talked about what to do about last night."

"How about nothing?" Cassie could be a real idiot sometimes!

Kyra did not take that to well, "Cassie, just be quiet!"

And then Cassie didn't take that too well. "Just shut up! Sometimes you can be such a bitch!"

Right after she said that Nick looked at Kyra and I saw her nod. Nick then swerved off the road to a gas station, and pulled Cassie out and they walked in.

Cassie's POV………………………………………………………………………….

I could not believe Nick; he just pulled me right out of the van with no explanation.

"Cassie you do not talk to your sister like that do you understand me?" Nick said as we walked in.

"All right." I was so shocked I couldn't say anything else.

"Where is the family bathroom?" Nick asked the clerk.

The girl then proceeded to tell him it was in the back. So Nick then drug me back there and closed the door.

"You are in big trouble, young lady!" Nick shouted as he sat on the toilet.

"What are you doing?" I was so confused, I mean first he drug me in here and now he is sitting on a toilet?

"I am going to give you a spanking." He said like it was an everyday event.

"What!! You cant Kyra wont let you." In the back of my head I knew Kyra had already told him he could.

"Actually she asked me to." Then he grabbed me and pulled me over his lap. "Your going to get 10, got it?"

I couldn't talk so I just nodded my head. Then I felt the first one, SMACK, I screamed bloody murder and I knew that was not his hand! SMACK SMACK SMACK I was screaming and crying and trying to get off his lap. SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!

"Just one more." He said as he delivered the last one SMACK and it was the hardest of them all.

"I'm sorry." I was embarrassed I knew everyone in the gas station could hear. And then he did something that shocked me, he hugged me.

"Cassie, I love you like you're my little sister, and in a lot if ways you are. I did this because I love you." He kissed my forehead and wiped my eyes. And led me out of the bathroom, and everyone was staring at me. I was not looking forward to sitting in the van all day with a throbbing bottom, and then I noticed him putting a hairbrush back on the shelf.

Amy's POV………………………………………………………………………………

Nick and Cassie came back to the van after a long time, or maybe it seemed like a long time because I have no patience. Cassie looked like she was crying, and when she sat down she clearly winced, which was really weird.

"Anyway, back to what we were talking about before." Nick said looking back at us. "When we get to grandmas, you both are getting a spanking for last night."

I sucked in air so fast I almost chocked! "A spanking." I squeaked out so quiet you could barely hear it.

"Yes, and the more you disobey or whatever on the way there the more your going to get." I could hardly believe this! Nick hasn't spanked me since I was 6 and he was 17!!

"Kyra, can't you put a stop to this?" She was really our last chance!

"Sorry, but Nick and I agree that is best for you guys." Well, there goes our chance!

If you want to find out more review. Also I am looking for suggestions for this story and my Fantastic Four story!!


	3. I don't feel good

Cassie's POV………………………………………………………………………

You would think that after three hours my butt wouldn't hurt anymore, but it still does! It is on fire. We have been driving forever and it is really boring. I absolutely hate travelling; I think we should have flown.

"Nick." Amy didn't look to good.

"Yeah baby."

"I don't feel so good." She looked like she was about throw up.

Nick pulled over and got her out of the van, and then they just started to walk around until Amy nodded and they came back over.

"Kyra can you drive?" Nick asked.

Kyra nodded and moved over. And Nick looked at me. "You get shotgun."

That was all he had to say, finally I get out of the back! Nick then crawled in and Amy sat beside him. He pulled a blanket out from the back and bundled her up, and then he just held her. I have never seen Nick so caring and gentle, it was cool. Amy fell asleep in his arms, and Nick followed suit not long after, which left just me and my sister.

"Listen I am really sorry about earlier." I had to apologize and I actually was sorry.

"That's all right, I forgive you." Then she looks at me with a grin. "How's your butt?"

"Very sore." I giggled.

We just kept talking, like we haven't done for years and it felt good. I forgot how cool my sister was and how much we loved each other.

Amy's POV……………………………………………………………………………….

Wow I really don't feel well! I get car sick a lot and apparently this is one of those times! Nick is the only one who knows how to make me feel better, and I must admit he is doing it again! He is still sleeping so I can't move because I don't want to wake him.

"Hey, sweetie, how are you feeling?" Oops guess I did wake him up.

"I still don't feel good, but better than I did before." I snuggled even closer to him.

"Good."

"Do you wanna drive now Nick?" Kyra asked.

"No, thanks babe. I am going to sit with my baby sister." He smiled at Kyra as she nodded and kept driving.

So we just sat there, not saying anything just cuddling. There isn't a place where I feel safer than in my big brother's arms.

"Can we eat?" Of course Cassie would be thinking of food.

"Sure, Kyra, pull over at the next place you see." Nick answered, and made Cassie happy.

"Are you going to be okay to eat?" Nick asked me.

"I think so, if not I will just puke on Cass." I smiled at her. The cool thing about me and Cassie is we are really like sisters.

"You better not! Little sisters are horrible!" Cassie sighed.

"I agree." Nick smiled at me.

"Oh really? Well, older brothers are the worst!" I punched him in the chest.

"Very true! I think Amy is right, Nick. Older brothers are worse than younger sisters." Cassie reached back and I gave her a high five.

We pulled into Red Robin, and all hopped out of the van. Before Kyra, Nick, and I could get in the door Cassie was already at a table! I think she was really hungry. We ordered our food, and it seemed forever to get it.

"Is it coming yet?" Cassie tapped her foot impatiently.

"Wow, Cass, get some patience." I kicked her under the table.

"Don't kick me!" She then kicked me, and so the war of kicking began. We were going at it until Nick glared the glare of death at us.

"Stop it right now!" He growled, like literally growled.

"Sorry." We both mumbled then started to giggle.

Our food came and we ate it and left. Back on the road yay!

I know this is short but I have no idea what to write!! Give me some ideas. What should Amy do to get spanked????


End file.
